<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>|-|IDFC|-| ~Travis x Larry~ by GayLoser_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779176">|-|IDFC|-| ~Travis x Larry~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLoser_bitch/pseuds/GayLoser_bitch'>GayLoser_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dear lord gore, Internalized Homophobia, Kenneth dies in the end, M/M, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLoser_bitch/pseuds/GayLoser_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry despises Travis fucking Phelps. At least, that's what he claims until one day, he finds Travis crying and bruised, and gives him his address and number Incase he needs it. Then everything changes.</p><p> </p><p>Alright here we fuckin go! Warning, will have gore and cursing. m|m don’t like don’t read</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Larry Johnson &amp; Travis Phelps, Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Please Fuck Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Travis x Larry. Updates like once or twice a month. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please Fuck off ]  </p><p>Larry POV~</p><p>I woke up to my alarm screaming in my ears. I turned my head and looked at the clock. 7:45 am. I groaned and lazily stuck my arm out and turned off, immediately turning around, hoping to go back to sleep. Fuck it, my hangover is too bad. Last night me, Sal, Ash, and Todd all hung out and drank like 3 bottles of vodka between all of us. I also smoked like a lot of weed. I laid in bed for about 5 more minutes until I heard my mom yell, "Lar-Bear! Get dressed and eat breakfast, you're going to be late!"</p><p> I sighed and finally stood up. I stretched my and slowly pulled on my black jeans. I opened my drawer and pulled out a random Sanity Falls shirt. I slipped on my black boots and quickly tied them. God today's gonna suck ass. My heads fucking pounding. The minute I walked through the door, my mom shoved a pop tart in my mouth and my bag in my hands. "Larry, you have to go, you're going to be late! I swear, if your late one more time I'm going to slap you! C'mon, Sal's probably still waiting for you!"</p><p>  I stumbled to the door and ran to the elevator. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Mrs. Packerton  going to be pissed. I quickly ate the pop tart as I ran. The elevator opened and Sal looked up at me. "Larry, what the fuck! I've been waiting here for like 20 fucking minutes." I laughed nervously and shook my head. "Sorry bro, I have a killer hang over." He lightly punched me and laughed. The minute the doors opened, Sal turned to me and somehow I could tell me was smiling. I guess I've just caught on to this stuff by now.</p><p>  Sal ran off and yelled "Race ya to school!" and then he ran at Godspeed after saying that. My mind was racing while looking for Sal, 'fuck fuck fuck fuck!' I panicked so fucking hard thinking if he gets hurt or fucking kidnapped, I be fucked. " Sal, where the fuck are you! Jesus- oh shit!" I was yelling the shit out of my life that I didn't know who I hit. "Ow- oh, hey Larry" I accidentally bumped into Maple, one of my friends. "Oh, Hey Maple, Sorry," I apologized a little and then said "Have you seen Sal?" "Oh yeah, he ran into the school a little  while ago-" I didn't really care what else she said, I just ran in the school right away.</p><p>  After running for about 3 minutes, I was in front of the school. My mind was racing so much I didn't even know where I was going. I swear, if Sal ever does this to me again while I have hang over and only got 3 god damn hours of sleep I will kill him. In my haze of confusion and worry, I bumped into Travis fucking Phelps. I groaned and shook my head. "Travis, can you please fuck off today?! I'm not in the mood for your fucking bull shit, asshole." I yelled. I can't do this shit today. Travis looked up at me and I immediately stepped back. Holy shit.</p><p>  Travis's eyes were watery as if he were about to start fucking balling. His black eye somehow looked worse, and his nose and lip were bleeding. He was clutching his stomach like he was in immense pain. Oh fuck what then hell happened to him?! "Holy shit dude, are you okay?" I asked, moving forward slightly. Travis stepped back and shook his head. I remembered that I had a crumbled recipe in my pocket, and I knew that I had a damn pencil somewhere. Should I really do this? I mean, I know there is some shit going on in his life, but he's such a fucking ass. "Goddamn it," I muttered putting my hand in my pocket, pulling out a receipt  and a pen I forgot I had. I'm really doing this, huh?</p><p>Travis looked at me curiously as I write my number down on the receipt, having to press it down on my thigh to make my number clear. After I finished scribbled my number down, I shoved it to Travis. "Listen, this doesn't mean that I forgive you, this just means that if your getting the shit beaten out of you, call me. I live at Addison apartments, if you really need me. Just ask my mom, Lisa, for a card. Okay, jackass?" I blurted. Jesus I'm really doing this. Travis stared at the paper and back to me for a few minutes before blushing lightly and smiling weakly.</p><p>  "Thanks, Larry. I know I've done some fucked up shit before, but for what it's worth, I don't hate you, or your friends." Travis smiled. For once in the entire time I've ever known him, his smile was genuine. And he looked weirdly nice. I blushed. The fuck was that? This is Travis Phelps's bitch ass. He's not nice. He's not cute. He's just Travis. "Well, I have to go to class. Thanks again, Larry." Travis said as he started to walk away. I nodded. Wait wasn't I doing something? Fuck, I need to get to class and find Sal. I bolted for the school doors, ignoring the greetings from people I passed. I need to get to class.</p><p>  I ran into my first class seconds before the bell rang. I took my seat next to Sal and sighed in relief. "Sal, what the hell man, you scared the shit out of me. You know I can't thing straight when I have a hang over." I scolded. Sal just snorted and shook his head. "Larry, you're about as straight as a damn rainbow." I laughed and shook my head. Travis, who was sitting on Sals left, looked at me. At first, I thought he was about to say a slur or some shit, but he just smiled meekly and went back to laying his head down on his desk. Sal looked at me.</p><p>  "Huh. That was weird, but I'm not complaining." After Sal said that, class began. The day seemed to drag and on, and I only had 2 thoughts: Weed and Travis. Weed for obvious reason, today sucked. Throughout the whole day, my mind kept lingering to what happened this morning. Even though Travis is an ass, I'm still worried about him. I know that his dad is a pastor, and even worse then him. I was snapped out of my thought as Sal gently tapped my shoulder. "Larry, are you okay? You've distant all day." He asked. I sighed and nodded. "Sorry, bro. I'm just a bit out of it today." I explained. Sal patted my shoulder. "It's okay, Larry. You can always talk to me about it. I smiled and nodded.</p><p>  Me and Sal walked back to Addison apartments, talking about random shit. I was still more quiet than usual, but I was better then before. If Travis needs help, he'll call me. If he doesn't call, then that's on him. And this doesn't mean I like him, I'm just a good person, right? God I hope so. When we got outside the apartments, Sal said he would meet me in my room to hangout. I nodded and headed down to the basement. Okay, time to completely ignore my homework and head bang to Sanity Falls! I was about to start the music when I heard someone banging on my door. The fuck?</p><p>  Then I heard yelling. Sal wouldn't be breaking my damn door or screaming, so who the fuck is doing this? I ran to the door and opened it.</p><p>  And then I screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Treehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Travis gets the shit beat out of him and goes to Larry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhhh describes injuries, and it curses. Hope ya like it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Treehouse]     <br/>   When I opened the door, I saw Travis leaning on the wall for support. Holy shit, what the fuck happened him?! His nose, mouth, and head were bleeding profusely. He was clutching his arm, and it looked like looked like his leg was in pain. His normally purple sweater had turned dark brown around his arm and torso. </p><p>  "Larry! Please help me, I-I don't know how to fix these, and I can't go home," Travis rambled. His face was red and blotchy from crying, I assume, and he looked like he was about to start crying again. It was so strange to see him like this, vulnerable. It freaked me out. The heavily religious, homophobic kid who fucking punches my friends is now bloody and bruised, begging for help. God this is weird. </p><p>  "Jesus Christ, Travis! What the fuck happened?!" I yelled. I started panicking. I've only fixed a few really bad injuries before, what if I fuck this up? "Larry, is that really fucking important right now?! Please, for the love of god, help me," Travis cried. I nodded. Well shit, I guess we're doing this shit. I ran next to him and wrapped my arm around his waist and let him lean on me. This isn't awkward. Travis winced as I did this. </p><p>  "Oh fuck, sorry dude," I said. He simply gave me a thumbs up. I guided him to my bathroom and told him to sit on the counter. He simply stared at me for a minute. "Larry, does it fucking look like I can get on the counter? My leg is either broken or sprained, and my arm hurts really fucking bad." Travis sneered. I couldn't help but snicker. "Sorry dude, I a bit unprepared for this." He gave me a small smile that made my chest tighten. Whatever, not in the mood to deal with this bullshit. I looked back at him. "Okay, so I'm going to pick you up and put you on the counter, so please bear with me." I explained. This. Isn't. Weird. Travis blushed lightly but nodded slowly.</p><p>   I put my hands on his waist, picked him up, and quickly sat him on the counter. He hissed in pain slightly, but then gave me thumbs up again. I got on my knees and opened the the cabinet under the counter. I pulled out rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, bandages, and stood up. "Okay, dude, you may have to take of your sweater so I can take care of the shit on your waist and stomach." I said. Not weird at all. Travis stared at me blankly. "What? Larry, isn't that..gay?" I laughed. "Way to make this awkward, dude." I said. He blushed and muttered an apology. Travis reluctantly pulled of his sweater and carefully placed it on the floor. Holy shit. His torso was covered in black and blue bruises. There were small cuts all over his stomach. Oh god the blood. </p><p>  "Holy fuck, Travis! What the hell happened?!" He laughed bitterly. "Ran into a fucking door. Can you please just fucking help me now?" I shook my head, but finally coated a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol. He's a bad liar. Travis hissed in pain every time the cotton ball touched a cut and scooted back. Now, normally I would never give a fuck if he was in pain, but it started to get annoying every time he would have to sit there for a minute before scooting forward again and the process starting over again. </p><p>  I sighed, clearly annoyed, as Travis scooted away yet again. I looked up at him. "Travis, I swear, if you don't stay the fuck still, I will throw you out the window. He scowled and crossed his arms, looking down. I smirked and shook my head. I pressed the cotton ball back to one of the cuts. Travis swore under his breath and dug his nails into my forearms, but hey, at least he isn't scooting away. By the time I had taken care of all his cuts and wrapped them with bandages, my arms were covered in reddish, crescent marks from Travis's nails.</p><p>   I handed him a red Sanity Falls shirt and some worn blue jeans for him to wear. He offered to wear his blood stained sweater, but I wouldn't let him. I feel like I might gag every time I see it. Travis thanked me and changed in the bathroom. As he was changing, my mind wandered. Who did this shit to him? I mean, he's an ass, but I don't think he deserves this. Other than me and Ash, no one really even thought of hurting him. Was it his parents? I know his dad is an ass, too, and a pastor. Maybe Travis's not as bad as I think he is. Maybe. Also, why did he come to me?</p><p>   Travis brought me back into reality as he slammed the bathroom door opened. I winced, worrying if there was now a hole in the damn wall. "Not a word, Grease Ball." Travis yelled. I looked over and snorted. My shirt was swallowing him. Thank god the jeans were okay. He still had the same cross around his neck that he wears every day. Travis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fuck off, Larry." I faked a gasp and dramatically fell on my bed. "And here I was, thinking we were friends!" I yelled. Travis smiled and sat next to me. </p><p>  "Hey, Larry, thank you. I don't know where I would be right now if you didn't help me. I know I've been a dick, but I'm going to try and be better. There's a lot of shit going on right now, and I don't know what to do." Travis drew a shaky breath as he ran his fingers through his short, blonde hair. I thought for a moment. He's going threw some shit, apparently. I know how he feels. I stood up, grabbed my red jacket, and threw it at Travis.</p><p>   "Put that on, and come with me. I want to show you something." He looked at me curiously as he slid on the jacket. "Are you sure this is okay? My leg isn't working too well." Travis asked as I guided him behind the apartments. "It's not that far." I'm really going to show him a place that only Sal and I know about. God, this is going to end horribly. This is something so important to me, and I'm about to show it to Travis, the schools bully. A cliche one too. Every few seconds, he would ask where we were going, and I responded every time with 'somewhere special to me.' Eventually, I stopped and Travis bumped into me.</p><p>   He looked up and gasped. "We're here. This is my treehouse. I come here whenever I need to be alone or clear my head. Or whenever I need to smoke pot and my moms home." I explained. Travis looked at me, visibly shaken. The fuck is up with him? "Why are you showing me this? I'm an ass." He asked shakily. I sighed and looked down. "Well, you're an ass yes, but one who came to my room covered in bruises and blood. You're going through shit. You need help." I explained.</p><p>   Travis grinned. "Thanks, Larry." I nodded, grabbed his hand and helped him climb into the treehouse. Travis stood in the treehouse and looked around, still leaning on me from trying to climb the tree. He smiled. "This place seems nice." I nodded. "My dad helped me build before he left.." my voice trailed off. Travis stared at me. Fuck. "Larry? Are you okay?" I sighed and nodded. "Sorry, I'll tell you later. Now, let's talk. What the fuck happened?" He sighed and looked down. His eyes were glazed over. I reached out and grabbed his hand. </p><p>  Travis looked at me, his face now blotchy from crying and scarlet from blushing, and smiled weakly. I squeezed his hand and offered him a patient smile, ignoring how warm my face felt. This is normal. Totally. He took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Okay, I think I'm good now. My dad is a pastor and apart of something awful, but I don't think I can really relive that shit right now. He's also, of course, not too fond of gays. Yeah, he thinks I'm gay, and today he said something really fucked up, like really, and I defended gay people. He beat the shit out of me. I ran the fuck away, and came here." Travis explained as tears ran down his cheeks.</p><p>   I blinked slowly. This doesn't make sense. This guy is the most homophobic man I've ever met, and he stood up for gay people? That's bullshit. "Travis, why did you stand up for gay people? I thought you were homophobic." I asked, a bit of edge in my voice. I have to remember, he's a homophobic bitch. He laughed bitterly and shook his head. "No, I don't. I have to act this way, keep up my reputation or my dad will kill me. I feel like shit, and I'm a horrible person." Well shit, there goes that excuse. I squeezed his hand again as more tears fell from his eyes. He squeezed my hand and let out a loud sob. Damn, his dad is worse then him. Then it hit me. </p><p>  "Travis, be honest, are you gay?" I asked slowly. Travis flinched and hesitated for a full goddamn minute before nodding meekly. Holy fucking hell I was right. I awkwardly rubbed circles on his back as he cried. This is normal. A change of subject, two hours later, and we're both laughing hysterically as I'm trying to help Travis down the steps of the tree. I'm not even sure what we were laughing at, but damn, apparently it was hilarious. At this point I'm basically fucking carrying him trying to get down. </p><p>  Travis snorted and I fucking lost it. I slipped on the last step and fell on the ground. Travis screamed before laughing his ass off, his head laying on my chest. I became a bit more aware of our position. His head was pressed to my chest and his arms were wrapped around my neck. This is fucking normal. Travis's dark eyes creased and twinkled as he laughed, his blonde locks falling in his eyes. Why do I notice this shit? After the shock of falling wore off, I started laughing too. We continued like this till we heard an obnoxious click from behind us. "Shit," a familiar voice muttered. Goddamn it, Sal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idk how to describe just fuckin read it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhh cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Anxiety]</p><p> Travis sat up and immediately went pale. I sat up and turned my head around. Sal quickly shoved his phone in his pocket. “Uh, sorry, am I interrupting something?” Sal asked, as if he didn’t just take a fucking picture. Sal is basically my brother, but dear lord I kinda want to punch him. I get he was just joking or some shit, but damn, Travis looks like he’s about to pass out. I can only imagine what’s going on in his head right now. Ah fuck knuckles, this can get very misinterpreted. Travis quickly stood up and started to make his way to the apartments. “Th..thanks for helping and talking to me, I guess I should go home now. See you at school.” Travis said in a raspy voice as he walked further away. Shit, I can’t let him go home. His dads going to hurt him.</p><p>  I jumped up and ran after him, quickly catching up because of Travis’s limp. “Travis, it’s okay, I think you should stay here tonight.” I offered. He turned his head and looked at me. His dark eyes were glazed over, his face clearly ridden with worry and a shit ton of anxiety. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He took a deep breath and shook his head. “Larry, I can’t, I don’t deserve your help. I’ve done too much shit. I hurt you and your friends, I’m a fucking disgrace to everything.” Travis took a shaky breath as he started crying. Goddamn I wish I was better in this kind of situation.</p><p>  I awkwardly wrapped my arm around his shoulder and started walking toward the apartments. “C’mon, let’s sort this out at my apartment.” I insisted. Travis nodded meekly as he continued to cry. Fuck, I don’t know what to do. When we made it back to my apartment, I let go of Travis and sat on my bed. I patted next to me, signaling him to sit next to me. He hesitated before carefully sitting on the bed next to me. I took a deep breath. “Okay, so no matter what you tell me, I’m not letting you go home to your dad.” Travis opened his mouth, probably about to say hell no, but I quickly interrupted him. “Travis, I’m not stupid. I know damn well he’s probably the one hurting you. So, please just work with me here. You’re staying here tonight, okay?” I said firmly. He paused for a moment before nodding. I gave him a small smile and stood up. “Okay, so you can sleep in my bed, and I’ll sleep on the floor.” I said.</p><p>  “Larry, this is your bed, and you’ve already helped me enough. I already feel like a piece of shit. I’ll just sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed.” He offered. I sighed. There is no way in hell i’m letting him sleep on the floor after the day he’s had. “Well, I guess we’re both sleeping in my bed then.” I insisted, ignoring the blush creeping up my neck. This is just me being a good person, nothing else. I think. Travis’s eyes widened and his cheeks went scarlet. He sputtered something incoherent before looking down and nodded slowly. I smiled and pushed a long lock of my hair behind my ear. Damn, he can be cute. I felt my face heat up at that thought. Fuck, I’m delusional. I looked over at him.</p><p>  “Okay, go take a fucking shower. You smell like shit.” Travis nodded and walked into the bathroom. When I heard the shower start, I took a deep breath and laid down on my bed. What the fuck am I going to do? Am I just going to keep him here forever and beat the fuck out of his dad if he comes here? I decided to try and take my mind off all the bullshit and started on a new painting. “Uh, Larry? Can I borrow some clothes?” Travis yelled from the doorway. I turned my head towards him and dropped my paintbrush. He was standing in the doorway with a towel around his waist. That was it, nothing else. I’ve never seen him so uncomfortable before. I felt my face heat up as Travis awkwardly shifted in the doorway. Fuck. My mind went blank as I stared. I quickly blinked and shook my head. “Uh, sorry. Let me get those clothes for you.” I laughed nervously as I looked down. I was really caught off guard. Why do I always put myself in these awkward situations?</p><p>  I scrambled to my closet and grabbed an old, red Sanity Falls shirt, sweatpants, and a pair of boxers. I walked over to him and awkwardly handed him the clothes, avoiding eye-contact. Travis smiled softly, thanked me, and walked back in the bathroom. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my long, greasy hair and realized two things: one, I really need a fucking shower. Two, I can never look him in the eyes without thinking of that fucking moment. Where the hell is my normal confidence? It’s like I look at him, the way he really is, and turn to fucking mush. When we were talking in the treehouse, I learned that he’s actually really cool. Bit of a smart ass, but way different then normal.</p><p>  About two minutes later, Travis walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, his cross still hanging around his neck. The shirt was too big for him, so it kept falling off his shoulder, making his collarbone and shoulder visible. I quickly changed where I was looking to avoid more awkward shit and looked at his face. Once again, he looked extremely anxious. Like, I was worried he was about to puke or something. “Hey, dude, are you okay?” I asked. Travis took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m good. Just fucking horrified of what’s going to happen when I have to go home to my father.” Fuck, if I’m worried about his dad, he must feel like shit. “Hey, if it comes down to it, I’ll beat his ass and you can stay here.” I offered, smiling widely. He smiled and snickered. “Thanks, Larry. I’ll probably go home tomorrow, though.” I nodded.</p><p>  For the rest of the night, we just talked as I continued my new painting. We did have a few arguments. This is still Preacher Boy, he’s still a bit of an ass, but hey, Travis hasn’t said any slurs all night. At some point Sal came back down to apologize and say goodnight, and the entire time Travis was glaring at him. When Sal left, I elbowed him in the ribs and told him to stop being an ass to him. He sighed before nodding reluctantly. I looked at the clock and cursed under my breath.  Ah fuck-knuckles, it’s three in the morning. I looked at him. “Dude, should we go to bed or skip school? I don’t really give a shit, I won’t really pay attention in class and probably skip it anyway, but you should probably sleep if you want to focus.” Travis sighed and nodded. </p><p>  “If I skip, the school will tell my father, and I’ll get my ass kicked worse than I already will.” I looked at him sadly before nodding. I crawled into the bed and laid against the wall. Travis stared at me blankly. “C’mon, I don’t bite. Unless you give me a reason too.” I said smirking. He blushed, sputtered something incoherent, and nodded quickly. Travis awkwardly crawled into my bed and turned around, his back now facing me.  “Night, dude!” I yelled. He mumbled a soft “Goodnight.” in return. I sighed and closed my eyes. For fucks sake, have tomorrow be okay. I felt myself drift into sleep as my mind wandered.</p><p>  ~morning~</p><p>  My alarm was blaring. I groaned, and tried to stand up, but something quickly pulled me back into the bed. I looked behind me to see Travis sleeping peacefully, his head nuzzled into my back and arms around my waist. He looked fucking adorable I’m this state. He looks at peace. Damn, I’m loosing my shit. My alarm continued to scream. Travis stirred in his sleep, mumbling something coherent. Fuck knuckles, we need to get up. I carefully moved his arms and stood up, stretching my long-ass arms and legs. I turned off the damn alarmed and turned to Travis. His blonde hair had fallen in his face. I smiled fondly and shook my head. He’s a little shit, but he’s getting better.</p><p>   I woke Travis up, we got ready, and went to school. At lunch, me, Sal, Todd, and Ashley we’re talking about the schools shitty bologna. I looked up and saw him. Travis looked up at me, gave me a watery smile, and waved. Damn, he looks like shit. His eyes were glazed over and red. I smiled and waved back. His cheeks dusted over pink. After that he just picked at his food before dumping it in the trash and running to the bathroom. Huh, weird. I should check on him later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Larry finds the letter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhh cursing and crying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Tears]</p><p>      I was walking down the hall, trying to find a way to break into Mrs. Packerton's room. Me, Sal, Todd, and Ash have been trying to find out what the fucked up bologna is made of. I stopped in front of the boys' bathroom. Well shit, might as well check to see if there's anything useful in there. I stepped inside the bathroom and looked around.</p><p>  I didn't see anything useful, then again, I don't know what I expected. I was about to walk out when I noticed a crumpled piece of paper, obviously meant for the trashcan, laying on the floor. Might as well look at it. I picked up the paper, tried my best to smooth it out, and quickly read over it.</p><p>  'I know we don't really know each other that well yet, and you still probably have your opinions of me. I thought maybe if I told you how I feel, things could be different.</p><p>The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm crazy about you. I think you're amazing! But I know these feelings are wrong. It's not the way a boy should feel. Shame swallows me whole. My father would kill me but I can't live in his shadow forever I just...'</p><p>  I immediately know it's by Travis. It's kind of obvious, with his dad being a dick and pastor and all. I mean shit, I can even see his name scribbled out at the bottom. That explains where he went at lunch. I wonder who it's for. Is..is it for me? I felt my chest tighten and my cheeks flush at that thought. Damn it, that's stupid. Why the hell would Travis like me? It's probably for Sal or something.<br/>  </p><p>My thoughts were cut off as I heard a choked sob coming from the last stall. Oh shit. I quietly walked down to the last stall and knocked on the door. "Uh, hey, you okay, dude?" I asked nervously. I heard a watery, familiar voice mutter a quick 'shit' under his breath. "I'm f-fine, Johnson! B-buzz off!" a dangerously wobbly voice. My eyes widened. "Travis?" I whispered. All I got in response was muffled sobs.<br/>  <br/>I sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning on the wall. "Well, I'm here if you wanna talked." Suffocating goddamn silence. I raked my hands through my long hair, searching for how the hell to approach this. "So...I found your letter." I stated, nervously picking at the hem of my shirt. I heard him gasp, and then release a loud sob. "L-Larry, please don't tell anyone!" Travis cried.<br/>  </p><p>Damn, he sounded so... broken. "Hey, don't worry, dude, I won't tell anyone. You can talk about it, uh, if you want to." He stayed quiet before I heard him respond in a raspy voice, "Thank you, Larry." I smiled. "No problem, Travis. Also, uh, if you don't mind saying, who was the letter for?" I asked. This questions has been in my head since I read his letter, I don't know why though, it's definitely not for me.<br/>  </p><p>I heard him groan in frustration. "Damn it, Larry, you oblivious fuck-wad." Travis mumbled. I was about to ask this little shit why he said that, but before I had a chance, I heard him stand up, unlock the stall, and walk out. I looked up to meet his dark, blood-shot eyes. Streaks of dried tears ran down his tan skin, his face slightly red and blotchy from crying.</p><p>  "That letter was for you, Larry!" Travis screamed, fresh tears falling down his cheeks as he shut his eyes tight. </p><p>(A/N: I tooootally didn't make this chapter shorter just to make it a cliff hanger)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. That’s Kinda Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>G a y</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CURSIN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                       [That's Kinda Gay]</p><p>    I froze. Holy fuck knuckles. The letter was for me. My face turned bright fucking red and my heart sped up. I opened my mouth to respond, to say anything, but I couldn't say anything. I was too fucking shell shocked to do shit. Travis opened his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks, and shook his head violently. "No, no, no no no no..I shouldn't have said that. I'm so fucking sorry, I'm such a goddamn disgrace. I-I'll go!" He screamed as he started to stumble towards the exit.</p><p>   I slowly processed what was happening. Hooooly shit, this is actually happening. I quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist firmly. Travis turned his head to face me, tears still trailing down his cheeks. He blushed lightly. "What? What the fuck is it?" He asked bitterly. I took a deep breath and gently cupped his face with my free hand. Oh god, I have to clue what I'm doing. Travis went bright red and we made eye contact. "Hey, don't worry, Trav. I like you too, ya dork." I snickered. Haha yeah I may seem confident, but I'm fucking screaming at myself mentally. I probably sound like a dumb ass.</p><p>  His eyes fluttered shut as we both leaned closer to each other. Our lips brushed together and I felt everything I was worried about go into the kiss. Fucking finally. I closed my eyes as I leaned into Travis, smiling into the kiss as I feel him kiss back. Thank god, he wants this too. I felt the butterflies leave my stomach as fireworks go off behind my eyelids. Everything finally felt fucking perfect as our mouths moved in sync.</p><p>  I moved my arms around his waist loosely, tugging him closer as Travis wrapped his arms around my neck, his hands running through my long-ass hair. This moment of bliss for both of us carried on for god knows how long before we were fucking interrupted.</p><p>  "Larry what the fuck you've been gone for like thirty minutes- HOLY SHIT I TOLD YOU ASHLEY! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS, BITCH!" I heard Sal scream. Fucking deja vu much? I pulled apart from Travis and looked up to the doorway of the bathroom to see Sal standing there, arms crossed and looking satisfied with himself, and and Ashley next to him, cursing under her breath as she dug in her pocket. She pulled out the money from her jean's pocket and handed it to Sal. </p><p>  I looked back at Travis and smiled softly. He's fucking stunning. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were bright red, his blonde hair falling in front of his beautiful, dark eyes. He smiled and giggles quietly, slightly panting. He tugged me close and hugged me tightly, murmuring soft 'thank you's over and over again. I hugged him back and grinned. Holy shit I'm in love.</p><p>  Yeah, we also forgot that Sal and Ash were still watching until we heard a loud click. We separated and looked up to see that Ash had taken a picture with her Polaroid camera. "I totally ship it! Hey, Trav, want this one?" She snickered as she offered the slowly brightening photo to Travis. He grinned, nodded, and gently grabbed the picture. He stared at it fondly for a moment before carefully placing it in his pocket.</p><p>  "Thanks, Ashley. Hey guys, I'm really sorry for.....hell, for fucking everything. I was so awful to you, and your friends. I swear, I will be better. I hope you all can forgive me. I totally understand if you don't I was really shitty, and I'm awful-" His rambling was cut short by Sal snorting. "Dude, me and Ash forgive you! We know you're dad's a huge dick! And we know what he does to you! We found some shit about him. Also, you and Larry just made out, I'm pretty sure he forgives you." I snicker at the end and look back at Travis.</p><p>   He smiled genuinely, which could've lightened a whole damn room, walked closer to them, and hugged Sal and Ash. They chuckled and quickly hugged back. Travis eventually pulled away from them and turned to me. "So, uh, are we....together?" He asked nervously. That dork. I smiled widely and nodded. "Hell yes! I thought that was obvious." I snickered. He blushed and playfully smacked my shoulder, smiling widely. We heard Sal and Ash cheering and screaming and laughed.<br/>  <br/>  "Well, as adorably sweet and gay this moment is, I think we all should just skip the rest of the day and head to the apartment. If all are cool with that, let's move our asses." Sal offered. We all agreed and left the bathroom, me and Travis's hands intertwined.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They watch the Heathers movie</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cursinghhh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  [Fluff]<br/>Travis POV~</p><p>   Larry and I sneaked out of our school right behind his friends, our hands interlocked. God, it felt so good to be near him. And I guess his friends, I mean they're pretty cool, don't get me wrong! It's just, I've wanted to be with Larry since goddamn freshman year. He's just so perfect in his own way. His long, unruly brown hair felt so soft under my fingers. The way Larry's smooth skin felt under my touch. His dark brown eyes.</p><p>  Hell, fucking everything about him. His smile gives me fucking butterflies. Larry even pulls off fucking chipped black nail polish. Even the mole under his right eye is adorable! The warm feeling of his hand interlocked with mine still feels like a dream. My thoughts were ever so rudely cut short as Larry poked my cheek. "Hey, you fucking good, Trav?" He asked, concern lacing his words. I blushed lightly at the nickname before smiling genuinely and squeezing his hand gently. "I'm feeling good. Way better than normal, actually." I kissed his cheek, smiling wider at his blushing face afterwards. Larry smiled softly and squeezed my hand.</p><p>  "Hey homos, y'all are adorable and shit, but we should probably keep going before people see us or something. Also you guys are making me super aware of how single I am." Ashley announced. They all giggled as I snorted and jokingly flipped her off, repeatedly punching her in the shoulder afterward. Damn, she's blunt as hell. God, I feel like shit for being a dick to her. To everyone. I'm still flabbergasted Larry can even be in the same room as me. I mean shit, I'm an asshole. Oh whatever, if I dwell on it I'll probably get defensive and end up lashing out, thinking it's for the better.</p><p>  The rest of the walk was filled with talking and laughing, and was honestly really fun. I'm still not really used to being near people I can stand. Or being near people that can stand me. We made it to the apartments and ran in. Larry held the door for me and winked. I blushed lightly and rolled my eyes playfully, punching him lightly in the shoulder as I passed him. Larry giggled and followed me. I bumped into Sal as he stopped in front of the apartments basement door, earning a snicker from Larry. " We're here, bitches!" Larry yelled as he walked through the door.</p><p>  "Language, Larry! Why are you all back early?" A woman from another room shouted. Larry's eyes widened as a woman walked in from a room from the right. She had long brown hair that reached halfway down her back. She was wearing worn, purple coveralls and brown fingerless gloves. She had a tool belt around her waists holding various tools. "Mom! You're home early." Larry said nervously. Sal and Ash snickered as the woman narrowed her eyes. Her eyes widened when they landed on me. I felt them linger on the bruise on my face before she smiled sweetly.</p><p>  "Oh, you brought someone new! Lar-bear, you should have said something! Dang it, that's not the first impression I wanted to make." Lar-bear? Holy shit that's adorable. She sighed and turned back to me. "Hello, I'm Larry's mom, Lisa." Lisa explained with a warm smile, extending her hand for me to shake. I smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Travis, Larry's..." Shit. Is he out? I hesitated and looked over at Larry, praying he'd understand. He smiled and nodded. I grinned and looked back at Lisa. "Boyfriend. I'm Larry's boyfriend."</p><p>   Her eyes brightened and she grinned, quickly pulling me into a tight hug. "Oh my god! That's amazing!" She squealed. I stayed frozen for a bit, surprised. She's nothing like my dad. I smiled and hugged her back, giggling quietly. After a few seconds, Lisa pulled away and sighed. "Well, I wish I could stay, but I just came back to grab my tool belt. Larry, when I get back, we're going to talk about why you guys aren't at school, but for now, please just stay out of trouble. Bye!" She quickly kissed all our heads and rushed out the door.</p><p>  I looked at Larry. "Holy shit, Larry, your mom is so fucking nice." He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she's awesome." He smiled sheepishly. Sal clapped his hands. "Well guys, it's been an interesting day, with some..fucking gross discoveries," Larry gagged and Ash shivered. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Larry. He just shook his head. The fuck did they find? "I think we should just chill and watch a movie or some shit. We can talk about the shit we saw later." They all nodded and then looked at me.</p><p>  I smiled and nodded. As long as I'm not sobbing I'm a bathroom stall, I'm fine. We all decided on watching Heathers and took our place on Larry's couch as he got snacks from his kitchen. Ash, Sal, and I were just talking when we heard a crash from the kitchen. "Uhh, hey Sal? Can you come and help me?" Larry called. Sal snickered and ran to the kitchen to help him, leaving me and Ash in uncomfortable silence.</p><p>  My eyes were glued to the floor as Ash fiddled with the cuff of her purple sleeve. Suddenly, praise the lord, Ash broke the silence by clearing her throat, causing my head to shoot up and look at her. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I'm not mad at you. Well, not that mad. I understand there was some, uh, things happening with your ass of a dad. I don't fully forgive you, but I'm on the right track." She said grinning. I felt a smile creep on my face. "Thank you, Ashley. It means a lot." I said shakily. I can't believe she forgives me, like holy shit I thought she hated me. </p><p>  We managed to chat and joke relatively naturally with only a few awkward moments until Sal and Larry ran back in the room, both holding various snacks, blankets, and pillows. "Oh fuck yeah! This is going to be awesome!" Ash yelled. I snorted, reached up, and snagged a bag of chips from Larry's arms. "Gimme, I'm hungry as hell." He snickered and pecked my temple as Sal and Ash fake gagged.</p><p>  After everyone finally settled, clutching blankets and pillows or eating snacks, Larry slid Heathers into the DVD player and started the movie. He plopped down next to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed lightly and snuggled into his side, sighing contently. I could get used to this.</p><p>  It was relatively silent during the movie, minus the occasional comment on JD needing a lot of fucking help and the sound of chewing on chips and pretzels. As the credits rolled, Larry stood and stretched his legs as we discussed our favorite characters. Larry's favorite character was JD, mine and Ash's was Heather Chandler, and Sal's was Veronica. Ash and I grinned at each other. "Fuck yeah, she's a sassy bitch!" she yelled. I snickered and nodded.</p><p>  Right after that, we heard aggressive knocking at the door, making Sal flinch and me cringe. "I'll get it." Larry murmured, walking up to the door.</p><p>  "Get the fuck out!" We heard him scream. Shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. He’s Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit god down</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gore and one homophobic slur</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[He's Back]</p><p>Warning: This chapter will contain gore and homophobic slurs</p><p>  I stood up and stretched while we discussed who our favorite character from Heathers was. Mine was JD, he's a crazy motherfucker and I love him. Everyone was just fucking around and laughing. It was nice, it's been a while since everything was just calm. It was also nice with Travis. He's fucking adorable, like holy shit, how does he do that? He's a smart ass, but still. He's just so Travis. That doesn't make any sense but whatever.</p><p>   Aggressive knocking from the door rang threw the room, making Sal flinch and Travis cringe. Both of them are kind of sensitive to loud noises. "I'll get it." I murmured, walking to the door. Who the fuck is trying to break the door down? Just as I approached the door it swung open, reveling a scowling , slim middle age man with short blonde hair and stubble on his chin. He wore an open, black suit jacket that showed his white button down shirt underneath. He had black slacks and black dress shoes. Basically, he looks like a jackass. My eyes lingered on a red stain at the bottom of his otherwise perfect shirt. Huh, that's kinda weird.</p><p>  My eyes shoot up as he clears his throat obnoxiously, now sporting a plastic smile. I sighed, clearly annoyed, and leaned against the doorway, crossing my arms. "What do you want?" I asked, scowling. I know I'm probably being a dick, but I honestly don't give a shit. I just wanna get back to my friends and boyfriend. </p><p>  His left eye twitched as his smile faltered for a second before going back to his fake-ass grin. He stuck out his hand as he spoke. "Well, young man, I believe my son is here. I would like if you would please bring him to me." He demanded gruffly. My eyes widened as I shot up from my lenient position on the doorframe. I pushed his hand back towards him.</p><p>  "Sorry, your son isn't here. You can go now." I said quickly, beginning to shut the door. Kenneth stuck his foot in front on the door right before it closed. Shit. "I know he's here, Johnson." He growled, pushing the door open and walking in. Oh hell no. </p><p>  "Get the fuck out!" I screamed as I kicked his stomach, pushing him back out the door. I quickly slammed the door shut and locked it before running back to the living room, trying to ignore the booming voice from the door. I ran up to Travis and cupped his face gently. "Travis, your dad, he's here. Go to the bathroom and lock the door. I promise, I'll keep you safe." I explained in a hushed tone,</p><p>  He gasped, nodded, and quickly pecked my lips before shakily running to the bathroom and hopefully locking it. I turned to Sal and Ashley. "It's Kenneth. Sal, please go grab the bats from my closet. Ash, go and try and keep the door closed." They both nodded. Sal ran to my room to grab my bat and Ash ran to the door and leaned all her weight against it as Kenneth repeatedly kicked it.</p><p>  Soon enough Sal ran back into the room, holding two metal bats. He handed one of them to me as we approached the door. We knew that Ash could only hold the door for so long before the grown man would fucking kick it off it's hinges. After a few more kicks from Kenneth, Ash was launched forward onto the floor as the door was finally knocked off its hinges. I looked over at Sal. Fear and anger was prominent in his eyes, even with his emotionless mask. His grip tightened on his bat as his arms slightly shook.</p><p>  We had done some research and came to the conclusion that Kenneth Phelps was most likely a cult leader for the Devourers of God. Sal thinks that he's the person that killed his mom and disfigured his face. We also now know he physically and mentally abused Travis. Yeah, this man is scum of the goddamn world. I took a step closer. "Listen, if you don't get the fuck out, I swear to whatever god there is-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Sal launched himself towards Kenneth, bat first, aiming for his head.</p><p>  Apparently Sal's aim isn't the best because he missed and hit Kenneth's shoulder. He merely winced before yanking one of Sal's pigtails upward and right hooking the side of his head. He yelled in pain, dropping his bat as he tried to break free. Kenneth repeatedly punched the side of Sal's head again, ignoring his screams, until he went limp, his screams stopping.</p><p>  All I could do was stare. I physically couldn't move. The boy that's basically my brother just got beat till he was unconscious, unmoving in this bastard's hands. Silent tears ran down my cheeks. Kenneth chucked Sal onto to the ground next to me, laughing slightly. I turned to him, shaking. "S-Sal? Are..are you okay?" I got no response. Blood was oozing out the bottom of his mask and the side. "Sal....please..a-are you.." I started, my voice shaky.</p><p>  My eyes went to his chest. It was rising and falling slowly. I sighed in relief and turned back to Kenneth, holding my bat higher. Then we heard a loud sob from my bathroom. Shit, Travis is still there. My grip tightened on my bat. I need to protect him. His head jerks to the bathroom and he smiles sickeningly. "I can hear you, faggot!" Kenneth yelled. I looked behind him. Ashley was laying on the ground, unconscious. She shifted slightly, beginning to gain consciousness. Fuck, I hope she wakes up soon, Sal needs help. I took a deep breath.</p><p>  "If you even think about touching him or any of my friends, I will bash your goddamn skull in." I threatened. He snorted and made eye contact with me. "Go ahead. I wanna see what you can do." He has this sadist look in his eyes when he said that. I don't know what he has planned, but goddamn I'm pissed. I ran forward and swung my bat, praying to hit his head.</p><p>  The edge of my bat did end up hitting his temple, sending him stumbling to the side. The hit opened a small gash in the side of his head. Blood trickled down his face as he laughed hysterically, his eyes both far off and manic at the same time. I slowly backed up, worried what he was doing, blood dripping off the end of my bat. Kenneth clutched his side as his body shook with laughter. Oh goddamn he’s crazy. The sobbing from the bathroom was getting louder, only making him more hysterical. I need to get Travis out of this situation, Sal needs help, and Ashley needs to wake up. I’m at a fucking loss. This whole situation is a cluster-fuck.</p><p>  After Kenneth finally stopped laughing, he opened one side of his suit jacket, shakily reached hand in, and pulled out a revolver. I went stock-still. Holy shit. I dropped my bat. I was paralyzed. My mind was racing as he raised his arm up and cocked the gun. He smiled once again. </p><p>  “Bye bye, Johnson.” Kenneth said quietly, his voice unsettlingly calm. He pulled the trigger, aiming for my chest. I tried to jump out of the way, but I was a bit too late. I felt a piercing pain in my shoulder, almost white hot, feeling worse by the second. Oh my fuck. I shrieked in agony as the world spun around me. The pain was almost numbing. I was shaking and hyperventilating, my heart pounding in my ears. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor.</p><p>  I felt hot liquid running down my chest and staining my Sanity Falls shirt. I brought my hand to my shoulder and the liquid, biting back a scream as my hand grazed the wound. I shakily brought my hand back to my line of sight to see scarlet blood coating my finger tips. I turned my head to look behind me. There was a bloody bullet laying on the ground. Oh my god, it went though my shoulder, and I have no fucking idea if that’s a good thing or not.</p><p>  Holy shit, this is it. This is how I die. My best friend badly injured next to me, my other best friend unconscious behind a piece of shit man and could wake up at any point, and my dear boyfriend stuck in a bathroom, his awful father right outside. My mother is going to come home to her dead son, or even worse, this motherfucker.</p><p>   Hot tears cascaded down my cheeks as my body rocked with sobs. “Your fucking pathetic.” Kenneth spat. He then turned to Ash, who was now awake and crying hysterically, and smiled. “Time to get rid of the witness.” Then the door to my left opened, and I almost forgot about my pain, almost. What I assumed was a fucking angel walked out of the door. Oh wait, that’s just Travis. Eh, same thing. He gasped and cupped his hand over his mouth. </p><p>  “Lar-Larry, please, p-please...be-be okay! Please don’t l-leave me!” He whispered, his voice barely audible. Tears starting to stream down his cheeks and he shook uncontrollably as his eyes stayed on my shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry, I-I’m sure I’m gonna-gonna be fine” I whispered weakly. God I hope I’m right. My head was dangerously dizzy. Travis sobbed quietly, only getting louder when he saw Sal. </p><p>  He quickly took off his sweater and kneeled next to me. He speedily wrapped it around my wound and tied it to stop me from loosing more blood, murmuring quit apologies when I wince. Travis kissed me gently and pulled away. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, more tears running down his cheeks as he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. It killed me to see him like this, especially with the hot pain in my shoulder. I kissed him, cupping his cheek gently when he kissed back.</p><p>   He pulled away carefully and turned his head to see Kenneth yanking Ashley’s hair up. Travis gasped and went bright red with anger. He stood up and looked down at the bat next to me, the blood now dried on it. Travis picked it up and before I could object, silently approached his father from behind. </p><p>  “Trav, please be careful..” I whispered to myself as he crept closer to Kenneth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Travis is a Badass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenneth gets choked</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, contains: choking, vomit, cursing, fighting, panic attacks, and self-deprecating thoughts. I swear it’s not that bad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  [Travis is a Badass]<br/>Warning, this chapter will contain: Gore, choking, self-deprecating thoughts, panic attacks, vomiting, mentions of alcohol, and physical fighting<br/>Travis POV -</p><p>  I held my breath as I silently crept behind my father, slowly raising Larry's bat higher, trying to ignore the dried blood on the end. I was shaking slightly, both from fear and anger. This sick bastard found me, as of he didn't do enough damage already. I'm honestly surprised he even gave a shit I left. Ah, guess he thought I knew too much. I held my breath, gritting my teeth, as I inched closer behind my father. I was fucking infuriated.</p><p>  Ashley opened one of her eyes, whimpering in pain when her hair got yanked again, and went slack-jawed when she saw me. She nodded slightly and shut her eye again. I glanced back towards Larry and Sal. Larry's eyes seemed far off, but not to the point of passing out. </p><p>  The sweater around his bleeding wound had went from a light violet to a dark brown from the blood, making numbing fear run through my body. Sal's chest was still rising and falling gently, the blood starting to dry on his mask and head. They have done so much for me, all of them, I need to protect them. Larry's going to die of blood loss if I don't hurry. </p><p>  Tears ran down my cheeks as I took another step closer to my father, leaving about a foot between us. I need to do this. Just as he lifted Ashley higher in the air by her hair, I leaped forward and slammed my bat on his head, landing on my ass afterwards. He shrieked and dropped Ashley to the ground, loosing his footing and falling to his knees. His gun went cascading across the floor, landing in the corner.</p><p>  She stood up and ran to bathroom, returning moments later with med kit. Ashley started to disinfect Larry and Sal's wounds. I warily stood up. Larry managed to lock eyes with me and gave a wary smile. More tears fell down my cheeks as I smiled back. I can do this, for him, for them. Fuck, for me.</p><p>  I turned my attention back to the grown man crying on the floor, trying desperately to stand up. Blood was steadily dripping from the gash in his head, turning his blonde locks into an angry scarlet. The man that made my life a living hell is sobbing in front of me. The man who shot the boy I love, and beat my new and only friends. My knuckles went white as I gripped the bat tighter. I lost all composure and control. </p><p>  A scream ripped its way out of my throat as I jerked him straight up by the back of his collar and held my bat to his neck, immediately applying pressure. I held the bat between my forearms and my hands were against the back of his head. My father gasped for air as I choked him, yanking the bat harder against his throat and pushing his head forward. My sight blurred as he desperately clawed at my arms. The more he struggled, the worse my arms hurt, but the more determined I became.</p><p>  "Let..go..yo-you pi-piece of shit!" My father managed to choke out. At this point all his movements were jerky and he was gasping for air, occasionally letting out a pitiful sob. He was shaking uncontrollably. His eyelids were red and puffy and there were red splotches on the whites in his eyes, probably from popped blood vessels. My fathers face had tinted purple and his veins were now visible.</p><p>  He went fucking ape-shit, now flailing his limbs frantically. His elbow managed to ram into my chest, sending me stumbling backward as the pain spread through my body. Fucking ow. He took a deep breath and started hacking, clutching his throat desperately. I got a good look at his face. The red splotches in his eyes were still quite visible and his eye lids were still puffy. Tears were running down his cheeks and saliva was trailing down his chin. Blood was still running down the back of his head, parts dried and staining his hair.</p><p>  After a few more seconds of violent coughing, my father gasped and puked bile onto the floor. A look of disgust spread across my face as the foul smell lingered in my nose. Fucking ew. My father panted a few more seconds and passed out with a loud thud, head landing in the grotesque pile of bile in front of him. I looked down at my shaking hands. Drying blood coated my fingertips and palm from the gash in his head. I took a deep breath and combed fingers through my hair, wet with sweat. </p><p>  "Uh, Travis? Are you, uh, are you okay?" Ashley shakily called from behind me. Fuck, I almost forgot that literally everything went horribly wrong at the same fucking time. I looked over at her. Larry was laying on the couch, his shirt off and wound now properly bandaged. He was now asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. I swallowed thickly, holding back tears. I looked at Sal, worry now heavy on my chest. Please be okay, please be okay. Ashley had taken off his mask and started to bandage the gash on the side of his head carefully. His electric blue pigtails had been pulled out, the hair bands now laying on the ground next to him, and I realized that this is the first time I've ever seen him without his mask on. </p><p>  There were scars going from the top left of his forehead down to the right corner of his chin. His nose structure is gone, leaving just his exposed nostrils, and a small chunk of his mouth is missing, showing his teeth. Now that his mask was removed it was easier to see his eyes. The right one seemed to be a shade of blue lighter than the left, tilting to right slightly. Huh, guess he has a fake eye. That's actually kinda cool. It looks like a chunk of his jawbone is gone, leaving his head slightly misshaped. He honestly doesn't look that bad, but whatever did this to him must be terrifying. Sal looked up at me and smiled lazily.</p><p>  "Hey, Travis!" He slurred happily, holding the a out. Ah fuck. I smiled back nervously and looked at Ashley. "Ash, what's wrong with him?" She sighed and shook her head, visibly annoyed. "Well, I didn't wanna hurt him with the rubbing alcohol, and he needed to calm down, so I gave him some vodka. Sal was hysterical when he woke up, especially when he saw you. He drank fucking half of it while I was taking care of Larry, and i'm also like sixty percent sure he has a concussion." She explained, ignoring Sal as he braided parts of her hair, mumbling to himself. I nodded in response. Makes perfect fucking sense, which is almost as scary as the rest of this shit.</p><p>  I looked at back at Larry. He was shifting slightly, mumbling incoherently. I walked closer and sat down in front of the couch, facing Ashley. I looked back at him. His face was twisted in what looked like discomfort and fear, his mumbling getting louder. My chest tightened at the sight. It kills me to see him like this. I reached out and and grabbed his hand gently, rubbing circles into his skin with my thumb.</p><p>  "Is..is he gonna be okay?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. She planted her hand on my shoulder and and gave me a reassuring grin. "Definitely. I disinfected the wound immediately, and bandaged it. It does need stitches, though. We'll do that bull shit tomorrow." I smiled warily and nodded. Her expression became serious. "Alright, now what the fuck do we do with him?" Ashley asked, gesturing towards the man laying unconscious on the floor behind us. Huh, almost forgot about him.</p><p>  Just as she said that, the door swung open. Todd Morrison walked through, his bright orange curls bouncing slightly, fiddling with what looked like and old Gear Boy but with some major advances. "Alright Sally, it should be working fine now, you have to be careful with it though. I also added some minor adjustments." He rambled, gesturing to parts of the Gear Boy. Then Todd finally looked up. His eyes widened and went slack-jawed immediately, eyes flickering between Larry, Ashley, me, and my unconscious father, and back to Ashley. He dropped the Gear Boy to the ground, it now long forgotten.</p><p>  With a shaky hand, he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, mouth still agape and wide-eyed. "Alright guys, what in the fresh fuck happened?" Todd asked, edge to his voice. Sal sat up and gasped, "Todd! Oh my god hey!" He shouted, waving frantically before falling onto Ashley. Todd pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking slightly. I don't know whether he's shaking out of fear or anger, but either way I'm scared. </p><p>  Larry's eyes snapped open and he sat up, a look of pure panic on his face. Dear lord. "Todd, we can explain!" Larry nearly shouted, attempting to stand up. He immediately fell over, falling into my lap. I quickly stopped his head from hitting the floor, gasping loudly. My cheeks dusted over pink as Larry mumbled more before drifting asleep, snoring quietly. I looked up at Ashley, confusion written in my features. What the fuck is wrong with him?</p><p>  She crossed her arms defiantly. "I had to give him vodka, too. I didn't know what to do, okay?! We didn't have any pain relievers. I'm not a fucking doctor." Todd waved his arms around, clearing his throat loudly. "Hey guys, Todd's still here! I get Travis and Larry are having a bonding moment or whatever, but what the actual fuck happened?! Why the fuck is there an unconscious man laying on the ground? What the fuck happened to Sally and Larry? Did Larry get fucking shot or some shit?" Before anyone could respond, he continued to ramble on, pulling at his orange curls nervously.</p><p>  "Also, why is Travis here? I guess I'm fine with it, but what's that about? Is Sal fucking drunk? I have to go back to the unconscious man on the floor, because what the fuck! You guys do realize that we aren't the only people who live here, right?" He whisper-shouted, gesturing wildly around the room. He looked back at Ashley, panting from barely taking a breath during his questions, and crossed his arms. She stood up, having to gently push a now sleeping Sal off of her, and walked towards Todd, resting both her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>  "Todd, calm the hell down! Okay, so long story short, the man on the floor is Kenneth, and Travis is cool now. Yes, Sal is drunk, and yes, Larry got shot by Kenneth." Because that's helpful. He backed away from her, looking even more frantic than before. I stroked Larrys hair gently as Todd and Ashley bickered back and forth, admiring his features. Honestly, I need a minute to comprehend what's happening, so I tried to focus on him. That became difficult when Todd and Ashley started fucking screaming. </p><p>  "Listen, Ash, I get that we have Kenneth now, but that doesn't change how risky this was, or how stupid. We are in an apartment, people live above us, and probably heard your dumb asses! I wouldn't doubt if the police are on their way." Todd shouted, pinching the bridge of his nose once again. "Well, what the fuck were we supposed to do?! He just barged in and tried to kidnap Travis!" Ashley screamed. That's when it hits me. This whole thing is my fault. If I hadn't come over, if I had warned them, if I had done fucking anything, this wouldn't have happened.</p><p>  My breathing quickly became ragged and uneven as they continued to argue, tears pricking my eyes. The world blurred as warm tears ran down my cheeks, my thoughts becoming more and more harsh. This is my fault. All of this. I yanked my hair, my body shaking uncontrollably. I was gasping for air yet still couldn't breath. I scattered backward till I hit the couch, bringing my knees to my chest and sobbing into them. Everything is so loud, both my thoughts and screaming rang through my ears.</p><p>  I thought I was dying. So what if I did? Larry deserves better. Dad definitely doesn't give a fuck. Ashley and Sal probably hate me, and I've made an awful impression on Todd. No one would care. I let out a particularly loud sob and the screaming stopped momentarily, before more screaming. "Way to fucking go, Todd, you're making him freak out!" Ashley shrieked, venom dripping off her words. As more screaming followed, I continued to gasp and sob. I'm gonna die, this is it. My thoughts swallowed me, getting louder and louder. I'm a monster. 'This is your fault, all your fucking fault.' The voice shouted.</p><p>  "Shut the fuck up!" I screamed, trying to quite all the noises in my head and out loud. The room went dead quite, as did my thoughts for a short amount of time before they started again, louder. At least Ash and Todd stopped yelling. I heard a small gasp and a few footsteps towards me.  "Travis? Travis, look up." I faintly heard Todd whisper calmly. </p><p>  (Damn this is getting a lot of reads. Thank y'all!!💙)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Panic Attacks and Child Proof Caps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Travis calms down and they finally tie up Kenneth. Also Travis can’t open child proof caps</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, contains: Panic attacks and mentions of alcohol. Also curing but that’s in every chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Panic Attacks and Child Proof Caps]</p><p>Warning, contains: Panic attacks and mentions of alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly raised my head to see a concerned looking Todd, my thoughts still painfully loud. "Okay, try to take deep, slow breaths." He ordered. I tried to control my breathing, my grip on my hair loosening slightly. Breath, just fucking breath, please. My breathing slowly evened out, still quite ragged from my throat being raw. He smiled awkwardly and patted my shoulder. Guess he's not great at this. I managed to chuckle quietly, my thought beginning to quiet down slightly.</p><p> </p><p>  "Okay, now, uh, name five things you can see." Todd mumbled. Confused on how this would help, I started to look around, counting the things I saw under my breath. "Couch, my- my sweater...hair bands, the door, " I murmured, eyes darting around the room nervously. Then my sight narrowed on Larry, shifting in his sleep. I took another deep breath. Stay calm, for him. Be strong for him. "Larry." I finished, my voice stronger than before.</p><p> </p><p>  Todd continued to ease me by asking me to name off things till I calmed down, tears now dried and Larry laying in my lap once again. He asked me to say four things I felt, three things I smelled, and two things I tasted. It was kinda weird, but it helped calm me down, so fuck it. I looked up and gave Todd a weak smile. "Thanks, Todd. I feel a bit better now. What the fuck was that though?"</p><p> </p><p>  He hummed in response. "It's a thing that tends to help people calm down from panic attacks. It gave you something to focus on other than what you were thinking about. Neil has them, so I studied about it." Todd explained, grinning at the mention of his boyfriend. I felt a pang of guilt. I remember being so fucking jealous of him and Neil. They were so open about who they are, and they didn't give a fuck what anyone said. Meanwhile, I was in heavy denial about who I was, and I fucked up and took it out on them and others.</p><p> </p><p>  I looked back at Todd. "Hey, uh, I'm really sorry about all the things I did. It was fucked up, and I shouldn't have done it. I know this doesn't make what I did okay, but I'm trying to be better. I'm really sorry." I said, fresh tears falling down my cheeks. Fuck, I'm a cry baby. He smiled and shook his head. "It's okay, Travis. I understand your," he paused, "Situation at home wasn't too good." Then he turned his head back to my father. "Now, back to him." </p><p> </p><p>  I sighed, stood up, and picked Larry up with much struggle. Im tired as hell, okay? I fucking choked my dad, I have a right to be exhausted right now. I carefully laid him down on the couch, kissing his forehead afterwards. He smiled fondly in his sleep, making butterflies go through my stomach and my cheeks to flush. I looked back at Ashley, who was supporting Sal so he could stand, and Todd. "Okay, I say we tie him to a chair or some shit." Todd and Ashley both quickly nodded. "While you guys get zip ties or some shit, I'm gonna go put Sally in Larry's bed so he doesn't do anything stupid." She explained, picking Sal up effortlessly. He giggled and twirled her hair as she walked into Larry's room.</p><p> </p><p>  "Well, there's a chance I have some ropes in my room from a recent project. I'll go get them, you stay here and watch Larry." Todd instructed, his face blushing slightly, walking to the door. I nodded as he left, wondering what the hell he's doing that needs rope. I heard a low groan and shifting behind me. "Travis?" I heard Larry whisper from the couch. I turned around, smiled, and stat down next to him, kissing his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>  "Hey, Larry, you okay? Well, other than the obvious?" I asked, eyes lingering on the bandages around his shoulder. It looks like it stopped bleeding, but it's still worrying, especially judging by how stained the bandages are. He blushed a brilliant pink and smiled, grabbing my hand gently. I grinned and interlocked our fingers. Fuck, I'm gay.</p><p> </p><p>  "I feel like shit honestly, but I'm just really happy you're okay. I was so fucking worried about you." Larry said, his voice hoarse from sleep. I blushed deeply and stood up. "I'm- I'm gonna go g-get you some water and hopefully Advil or some shit," I exclaimed loudly, my voice cracking and a goofy smile spreading across my face. I heard him laughing behind me as I ran to the kitchen. Fuck, I'm REALLY gay.</p><p> </p><p>  I opened the fridge and grabbed Larry a bottle of water, sitting it down on the counter afterwards. I checked the cabinet above the stove and searched for any kind of painkillers and found ibuprofen. Guess Ash missed these. As if on cue, Ashley walked through the doorway way leading to Larry's room, looking irritated as fuck. I snorted and held up the ibuprofen, shaking the bottle. She rolled her eyes and flipped me off. "I was in a hurry, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>  I snickered and shook my head as she tiredly sat down at the table. "So, what fucking happened? You look pissed." I asked, struggling to open the child proof cap on the bottle. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Sal didn't want to sleep and kept crying about how you saw him without his mask." </p><p> </p><p>  I continued to curse under my breath as I struggled with the ibuprofen, trying my best to listen to Ashley. "Stupid child proof caps," I murmured. I looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, he shouldn't worry about that, I don't really care. Plus, he doesn't even look that bad." I hesitated before asking the question that's been eating at me. "But, what happened to him?"</p><p> </p><p>  Ashley went quiet. "Hey, you don't have to tell me. Sorry if he isn't cool with me knowing." I reassured, shooting her a small smile. She sighed and laid her head down on the table. "It's okay, Travis. I honestly don't know. Sal doesn't like talking about it, but I know it has to do with a dog." Ashley explained. I flinched at the mention of a dog. No, probably not. That's fucking stupid, Travis. I nodded before turning back around to the counter and trying to open the god forsaken child proof cap.</p><p> </p><p>  I heard Ashley snort behind me at my struggles. Oh that bitch. I finally managed to pop the cap of, smiling triumphantly and I sat it down and picked out three pills for Larry. I heard muffled giggles from the living room and looked over. Larry had his hand clamped over his mouth as he laughed, trying to silence his giggles. I blushed and fake gasped, putting my hands on my hips after putting the bottle down. </p><p> </p><p>  "How fucking dare you, child proof caps are a bitch!" I yelled, faking offended. He laughed hysterically, almost falling of the couch. I grinned. I love his laugh. Even with all the piercings, he still manages to look adorable. I grabbed the ibuprofen and water for Larry and brought it to the living room, giggling quietly. I put the pills and bottle on the table in front of him and kissed his temple, grinning when he blushed. I sat down </p><p> </p><p>  Larry took the ibuprofen and fucking chugged the water, almost immediately coughing afterwards. I patted his back as he hacked, snickering. He gasped as his coughing began to stop, wiping his eyes. Larry looked up. "By the way, what are we doing about him?" He asked, nervously glancing at the unconscious man on the floor, vomit now dried on his face. </p><p> </p><p>  "We're going to tie him to a chair. I don't know if you remember or not, but Todd came by and freaked the hell out. After, uh," I hesitated and swallowed thickly. "After I kind of freaked out, Todd said he had some rope at his house from a project or some shit." I explained. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Why the fuck does Todd have rope? Like, what project needs that?" I laughed and shrugged. "Hell if I know."</p><p> </p><p>  Ashley walked in, her arms crossed. "Okay guys, where the hell is Todd? He needs to hurry or else Kenneth is gonna come to, and we'll have to beat the shit out of him." She sat down next to Larry and leaned her head against the couch, sighing. Ashley's right, my dad has been unconscious for a while, he's probably gonna wake up soon. The thought alone made my stomach churn with anxiety. I sighed shakily and leaned my head back. </p><p> </p><p>  This isn't going to end well. When Todd gets back and we tie Kenneth up, what are we gonna do then? Larry looked at me and frowned. I looked back at him and tried to smile, failing miserably. He reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." He grinned and pecked my lips, causing both of us to go red. </p><p> </p><p>  I grinned and laid my head down on his shoulder. Larry immediately laid his head on mine. Ashley fake gagged and snickered as I flipped her off. After two minutes of quiet talking, the broken door swung open, hitting the wall next to it. I jumped at the sound, moving away from Larry on accident. Todd walked through the door, a backpack now slung across his left shoulder. "Hey guys, sorry it took longer then expected. I got some stuff to repair the door, but for now, let's just put a chair underneath the handle." He explained, his voice monotone. </p><p> </p><p>  "Travis, please go grab two chairs from the kitchen, Ashley, help me grab Kenneth and tie him up. Larry, just get some rest." Todd instructed, setting his bag down and taking out ropes from it. I nodded and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed two chairs, one under each arm, and carefully walked back to the living room. Todd and Ashley were holding my father up by his arms, Todd by the left and Ashley by the right.</p><p> </p><p>  I put the chair in front of them so they could sit him down, and lodged the other chair under the doorknob. I looked back at Todd and Ashley. Kenneth was now sitting in the chair, his head laying limply on the back of it. Todd was kneeling behind him, tying his hands together and to the back of the chair. Ashley was sitting in front of him and tying his legs to the legs of the chair.  I walked back to the couch and collapsed next to Larry. "Welp, at least we've almost done it." I murmured. Larry snickered quietly and grabbed my hand once again. I blushed light and grinned at him. He smiled back, showing the gap in his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>  Todd stood up and clapped his hands. "Alright, so we're done. I suggest when he comes to, we question him. I have a theory." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Nerd. Ashley stood up and crossed her arms, looking at Kenneth in disgust. Larry got up and walked in front of my father, pulling me along. His face was now a natural color and the saliva and tears were dried. There was now drying bile on the side of his face and his eye lids were still big and puffy. His hair was now tangled and dirty, both from the floor and dried blood. </p><p> </p><p>  Larry cringed. "Holy fuck-knuckles, you did a number on him. Fucking ew." I gagged and nodded. He turned to Todd. "What now? Do we just wait for him to wake up?" Larry asked. Todd nodded, staring intently at my father. "Okay, but why the hell do you have rope? Wait, does, does it have to do with Neil?" He asked, a look of horror spreading across his face. I snorted at Todds reaction. He gasped and went bright red, immediately shoving Larry in the shoulder. Ashley wheezed as Todd screeched incoherently.</p><p> </p><p>  "Todd, fucking why?" "Oh hey look, Kenneth's up!" Todd screamed, desperately trying to change the subject. We all went quiet before slowly turning our heads towards the beaten man in front of us. Ah shit, here we go.</p><p> </p><p>Hey guys gals and non-binary pals, extra chapter this month since we hit 1k on Wattpad, Love you guys, bye 💙💙</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Choppy Choppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They get Kenneth, he’s not pleased, and they have to use force to get information.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, this chapter contains: Gore, homophobic slurs, vomiting, and mentions of accidental cannibalism (???)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Choppy Choppy]<br/>Warning, contains: Gore, vomiting, mentions of accidental cannibalism (???), and homophobic slurs</p><p>  Kenneth had finally came too. His puffy eyelids had opened just enough to expose slits for his eyesight, also showing red blotches in the white of his eyes. His mouth was slightly agape and a small trail of saliva was going down his chin once again. His eyes slowly moved from Todd, Ashley, Larry, and finally to me. His stare lingered on me. His face shifted from once confused, and now fucking livid. Kenneth gritted his teeth as he screamed in anger, struggling against his restraints.</p><p>  "Let me go, you fucking faggots!" Kenneth growled, his voice low and hoarse both from being choked and from lack of use.  He yanked at the ropes once again, grunting in discomfort as the rough material scratched his skin. Todd shook his head and walked closer to him. "Okay, so, I have some suspicions about you, and you are gonna tell me." Kenneth chuckled darkly and spat at Todd's shoes, his spit white and bubbly from dehydration, traces of blood on the middle of it.</p><p>  Todd's nose scrunched in disgust as he looked down at his shoes, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He stepped back and grabbed his backpack, immediately unzipping it and digging through it. I swallowed the lump in my throat while my father eyed me. "Traitorous fag." He mumbled. I clenched my fists, anger running though my veins. </p><p>  "Shut the fuck up." I murmured, staring down at my scuffed, neon green shoes. Kenneth smirked and chuckled lowly. Larry looked at me and opened his mouth, clearly about to say something, but then Todd jumped up. "Finally," he mumbled, pulling out a closed switch-blade. He let the backpack carefully slip off his shoulder and hit the ground with a soft thud. Kenneth's eyes widened slightly, his reaction clearly limited from his puffy eye lids.</p><p>  Larry looked at Todd, confusion clear on his features. Todd just shrugged. "I anticipated his resist of corporation, so I came prepared." Larry nodded meekly and grabbed my hand again. I squeezed his hand in return. Todd snapped his fingers. "Hey guys, stop bullshitting. We have some serious shit to do before Lisa comes back." Larry swallowed and nodded, pulling his hand away from mine. I frowned slightly, but understood. </p><p>  This is serious. My shoulders shook as the gravity of the situation hit me. I took a shaky breath and raised my head to look at Kenneth again. His smirk had faded and he now sat with a look of surprise on his face, his eyes never leaving the knife in Todd's hands. Speaking of Todd, he was now standing in front of Kenneth, switch-blade now open and pointed at the man. </p><p>  He ran a shaky hand through his orange curls as he eyed the middle-aged man in front of him. "Okay, so, first off, why the is the school meat human flesh? I know something's going on, but fucking why?" Todd asked, nose scrunching in disgust once again. My blood ran cold for a moment. The fuck? Oh my god, I've been eating that shit for years. My stomach churned slightly as I realized that I'm a fucking cannibal. I looked over at Larry.</p><p>  "Lar, why didn't you tell me?" I whisper-shouted, clutching my stomach. He mouthed a quick, 'I'm sorry,' as he cringed. I swallowed thickly as I looked back at my dad, eyes now wide. No, this can't be true, I would have had to notice, right? Larry has to be fucking with me. Then I started to think about it. The meat always looked strange, like really disgusting, and it never looked the same as last week. </p><p>  One time, whilst trying to desperately make conversation at diner with my father for some stupid reason, I brought up how shitty the bologna was. He immediately lurched forward, shaking the entire table. My mother flinched in return, keeping her head down. My fathers fist had been clenched and shaking. He changed the subject and I was too scared to ever talk about it again. I realize now that's suspicious as fuck. "My god.." I whispered, covering my mouth. Todd looked at Larry. "How much time do you think we have until your mom comes back?" Larry looked up at a clock that hung above the doorway to the kitchen.</p><p>  "About three hours." Larry responded, crossing his arms around his chest. He immediately winced from the wound on his shoulder. Todd sighed and looked back at Kenneth. "I guess we're going to skip that one, for now." he murmured. "Anyway, what's the cults end goal? What are you even trying to accomplish?" Kenneth smiled slightly. </p><p>  "And what makes you think I'm going to tell you? I'm not scared of you, gay boy," Todd rolled his eyes at the insult as Kenneth continued. "You probably don't even know how to use that damned thing, and even if you did, you wouldn't use it! If I die then you'll loose your main source of information." He explained, his voice still low and gravely.</p><p>  Todd smiled as he looked back at Larry again. "Hey Larry, could you go get some old shirts from your closet or something? Just any sort of clothing, please." Larry raised a prompt, pierced eyebrow but nodded, soon running back to his room. After a few moments of tense silence and uncomfortable glances around the room, Larry walked back in holding three musty, old looking Sanity Falls shirts. He quickly handed them to Todd and walked back beside me, making the corner of my lips twitch into a quick smile, which he returned.</p><p>  Todd walked closer to Kenneth and shoved one of the shirts into his mouth, ignoring the surprised noise from Kenneth. Todd tied the ends shirt together behind  Kenneth's head so it stays in place. Todd followed in suit with the other two shirts, muffling Kenneth's yells and threats to almost nothing. Ashley, Larry, and I just watched him with pits forming in our stomachs. I don't know what's about to happen, but I'm not excited. Todd looked at Kenneth once more. "Still don't wanna answer the question?" Kenneth tried to narrow his puffy eyes and shook his head, letting out a muffled growl.</p><p>  Todd sighed and walked behind him, kneeling. He opened the switch-blade and grabbed Kenneth's left hand's thumb. Larry spoke up. "Todd? What the fuck are you doing?" Todd looked at him with a queasy expression. "Something necessary, but utterly disgusting. You guys may want to look away." I cocked my head, but before I realized what he was doing, Kenneth's muffled screams rang through the apartment.</p><p>  Todd made grunts of effort as he sliced through the skin on Kenneth's thumb down to the bone, blood spreading onto his hands and clothes. Kenneth has fresh tears running down his face as his yells were muffled by the shirts. I gasped and cupped my hands over my mouth. </p><p>  Larry threw up, like immediately. It would've been a bit funny if we were in a different situation. I shakily held his long hair back as he continued to gag. Ashley's eyes just widened in horror. The wretched scraping sound of Todd's blade against Kenneth's bone wasn't helping anyone's situation either. After Todd had sliced all around his bone, exposing the bone as well. Blood was dripping from the thumb onto the carpet. Todds hands were also covered in scarlet blood, and his formally clean shirt was now stained.</p><p>  Todd stood up, stumbling slightly. He held Kenneth's thumb against the back of the chair. Oh dear god. He took a deep breath and stomped his heel on the base of Kenneth's thumb. A loud crack rang though the air, and something hit the ground. More muffled, blood-curdling screams were heard till Kenneth's throat was raw. Blood splattered onto Todd's face, painting his pale, freckled skin red. Why is there so much goddamn blood?</p><p>  I looked down at the carpet beneath Kenneth and Todd. There was now a small pool of his blood, still growing as drops fell from his hand. Kenneth's fucking severed thumb sat in the middle. I felt sick to my stomach at the gruesome scene. Todd let the switch-blade fall to the ground as he backed away. He took a deep breath and walked in front of Kenneth again, running his hands though his hair again, spreading blood to his bright orange curls.</p><p>  "Alright, you fucker, ready to talk yet?" Todd calmly asked Kenneth, venom dripping of his words. Kenneth quickly nodded, tears running down his cheeks and his eyes somehow more puffy then when this whole shit-storm started. Todd clapped his hands and looked back at us. "Well, now we're getting places." </p><p>  Larry lurched forward and threw up. Again. Todd sighed. Well, I guess we have made progress.</p><p>A/n: Hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Thanks for reading this chapter, sorry for the long wait. Hope ya liked it, don't forget to vote, and have a lovely day :] -Leo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>